Konoha's Most Annoying Ninjas
by Avetre Maevrin
Summary: AU, this was a challenge delivered to me by Ambrant Arandel. What if, a character from Rolemaster made her way into the Naruto world? Havoc, mayhem, and generalized chaos ensue. Avetre Maevrin joins team 7.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Rolemaster. I do, however own Avetre Maevrin. _

**Konoha's Most Hyperactive Ninjas**

**Chapter 1**

Interesting things happen to interesting people. Interesting things happen to not so interesting people. Frighteningly interesting things happen to Hokages, more specifically Sandiame Hokage. He really did wish that his life was not quite so interesting. He looked at the little Koinichi in front of him in exasperation. She really didn't look like all that much; tiny, rather delicate frame, short raven wing black hair, and leaf green eyes, dressed in a green Chinese style shirt and darker green hakama which was tucked into the bandages wrapped around her calves. She was a rather beautiful little midget, what was worrying him, however, was the sarcastic turn of the mouth and the flashing eyes that were directed at one of the three nervous ANBU that had brought her in and the fact that one of the other ANBU was holding a rather large and evil looking naginata at arm's length.

"Yessssssssss..." she hissed at the rather nervous ANBU, "betcha feel right proud of yourself, Mr. Manly Man, dragging in a little girl for...what was it again..."

Sandaime turned to the ANBU, "Yes, ANBU-san, why did you bring her in here?"

"She was trespassing on the Daimyo's property."

"What part of his property?"

"His section of the forest..."

"AND HOW IN THE BLOODY BLUE BLAZES WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT YOU WRETCHED, MISCREANTIC, TREE HUGGING BUFFOON!" shrieked the midget.

"..."

"Was I supposed to ask a tree, or I know, I was supposed to ask a squirrel, yesssssssss, 'hello Mr. Squirrelly, how are you today, I'm fine thank you, by the way, am I trespassing on any royal's property?" At this point in time the Hokage saw why there were two extra ANBU, they both grabbed the midget when she tried to attack the poor man. Sandaime flinched as the girl started hissing in an unknown language.

"I don't know what you just said, young lady, and I'm of the opinion that I really don't want to. Now, let's clear this up, you were caught trespassing on a piece of the Daimyo's land, which I will acknowledge wasn't marked, carrying a rather painful looking weapon. Why were you carrying such a weapon through Fire Country?"

The girl turned her sarcastic gaze at the Sandaime, "Well, oh great high muck-a-muck, I was carrying my sharp pointy object for protection. I mean c'mon, I'm a squirt and I know there are a rather lot of sick people out there. The only reason I'd kill anyone is if they engaged me in the 'poke, poke, die, die game' first."

Sandaime sighed, "Allow me to rephrase that, where were you going?"

Midget girl blinked, "I was heading somewhere other than home."

"Why?"

"I made the lady of the clan rather annoyed with me. No one told me she didn't like octopi."

"You fixed her octopi."

"No, I put jumping octopi in her fish bowl, she wanted new fish, I gave her new fish...ones that jumped."

Sandaime's eyebrow twitched, "So you're a shinobi? What's your name and that of you clan? Where is your clan located?"

She sighed, "Well, I'm Avetre Maevrin, call me Avetre and I'll introduce you to my cheese grater. I'm from the Crimson Hand clan in Thrandal." She figured she had very little to hide, her clan was neutral and hadn't made any form of enemy this far out.

Sandaime's eyebrows shot up, "Oh really..." Maevrin cringed, that didn't sound good, "As in the Avetre Maevrin known to be the only person who lived through an ambush by Aramis Blackheart. The Avetre Maevrin who also managed to kill the same Blackheart in a combat where only two blows were dealt, yours being the final blow. The Avetre Maevrin that managed to completely slip any and all responsibility for the glory onto the shoulders of her very unwilling comrade? That Avetre Maevrin?"

Maevrin cringed, "Uh, no, you see, Wooky was the one that made the kill. Haven't you heard the songs? I mean there's a rather famous one done by Gwen..."

Sandaime smirked at her, "Your Kage informed all of the Kages around about that one. Bragging rights you know, 'hey, look, one of our smallest genin managed to kill Blackheart in true ninja fashion.' Sorry, the blame lays squarely on your shoulders my dear." He glanced at the ANBU still in the room; the one that was the brunt of Maevrin's frustration was looked decidedly unwell, even through his mask. The other two looked cautious. Maevrin herself looked irritated.

"Crap."

Sandaime laughed, "Well, Maevrin, you now have my undivided attention. How did you manage to defeat Blackheart?"

Maeve scowled, "Sheer dumb luck and a really sweet naginata blow. Being a nin, I'm rather good at ambushes and the detection of them."

Sandaime nodded, "I will accept that. Well, Maevrin-san, I must say you've come at a rather opprotune time."

Maevrin perked up and glanced at him, "I have?"

"Yes, we have just held our genin exams. I have a proposition for you. If you want, you could become a Konoha shinobi and we will of course drop any and all possible charges from the Daimyo. Think of it, you'd have a place to hang your hat that's away from your clan..."

Maevrin considered him for a moment, "Sure, why not...I'm getting tired of traveling. I do, however, want all my stuff back!" she glared at the man holding her naginata, "Especially that and my armor. My naginata of pain is very important to me."

"Granted, now, I'll organize your living arrangements, ANBU-san, take her to the academy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the story there-of. I do own Avetre Maevrin, if she seems off the wall it's because she is. If Maevrin appears to be to powerful then by all means, please tell me, I am trying to go at any combats in this game logically. That being said, I don't really know how she'd react in the situations I'll be placing her in, because in our game she's 150 years old, I might work that in, I might not._

_AN: A little bit of information for those of you who don't know about my characters: Avetre Maevrin and probably any other OC are being brought in from an RPG, as in a real one, the type involving pen and paper. That being said, I actually did roll out the combat in this chapter...and yes, the chapter does stick true to the results. _

"Class, we have a new genin joining us. She passed the test yesterday, that being said, the numbers of passing genin allow for one team to have four members, she'll be the fourth one. Avetre Maevrin, please have a seat." was Iruka's opening statement the following morning. The majority of the class turned to look at the mini-nin standing beside their sensei. Most of the class passed her off without a second glance; she looked entirely to frail to be much of a bother to them.

Maevrin nodded at the sensei before moving to take an unoccupied seat near the window. The seat next to hers contained a rather nervous little creature with pale lavender eyes and indigo hair. The poor girl, almost as small as Maeve herself, turned to the newcomer, "Ohaiyo, gozaimasu, m-my name's H-Hinata."

Maevrin smiled at her, "I'm Maevrin, you may call me Maeve. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Hinata smiled shyly, "I hope you g-get a g-good t-team."

"You and me both..." Hinata giggled at that before turning her attention back to the front of the room. Maevrin noticed, with a great deal of amusement, I might add, Hinata's blush when a rather...boisterous blond haired boy crashed into the room. '_My word! Is that...thing a shinobi? Orange! What self-respecting nin would be caught dead wearing orange! That just screams, "Here I am, come kill me!"'_

"Yes, Naruto, we know you're here. Now please have a seat."

Maevrin cast her gaze around the room, picking out people she was certain she wouldn't like. '_Does that girl have pink hair? She does! Blood, that must make it difficult to blend in, that's a whole lot worse than orange. And what's with him? The bloody brat in the back, what an attitude...' _She was brought out of her musings when Iruka mentioned her, "Avetre Maevrin, you'll be on Team 7 with...Uchiha Sasuke...Haruno Sakura...and Uzumaki Naruto. Team 8..."

Maevrin swung her gaze to seek out her new teammates, the blonde haired shinobi disaster was evidently on her team as was the...oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. That blasted loud-mouthed pinkette, no way. From the way pinky was carrying on the attitude laden brat was also on the team. Maevrin groaned, "Why me..." she whimpered as she tried to become one with the table through blunt force. Hinata blushed before patting Maeve's back awkwardly, "It w-won't b-be that b-bad. Y-you've g-got N-N-Naruto-kun." Maevrin smiled weakly at Hinata.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Maevrin liked to think of herself as a brave lass. She'd stared down Aramis Blackheart...that took guts. She'd faced dragons, undead things, spiders, and dragon men, she didn't scare easily...at least she didn't think she did. But then, she'd never had the terror of being placed on a team with a bishi-boy, a fan girl, and an idiot. It was three hours after the announcement of her team, and she was dead certain of one thing, the lot of them would be dead within their first real mission. She might have to work hard to make their eminent demise look like an accident or enemy attack, but they would be dead. What terrified her was what would happen if she wasn't able to kill them. She was practical, she knew her grasp on sanity was...tenuous at best...but it would be completely gone with prolonged exposure to the idiots that composed her team.

Speaking of the idiot, what was he saying?

"Bored...bored...bored...man I'm bored. Where is our sensei?"

Maevrin turned her bloodshot eyes to the orange terror. What was he doing? Why was he placing an eraser over the door, did he really think...never mind, the man did. She stood as their sensei poked his head into the room and promptly displaced the eraser. The silver haired Cyclops regarded his students with a flat gaze, "Based on my first impression of you...I hate you."

_'Join the club.'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Five minutes later on the roof_

Kakashi looked at his pupils, the four of them were ranged out on the stairs. His eye flicked to the smallest one, a black haired, green-eyed girl he'd never seen before. He noted with amusement that she seemed to be twitching rather badly due to the close proximity of the other three students. He sighed before speaking, "Now, I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves. You know, likes, dislikes, dreams, ambitions, hobbies, things like that."

He frowned when the pink girl asked him how it was done. "My name is Hatake Kakashi, I don't like to talk about my like or dislikes, my dreams are none of your business, and I have a lot of hobbies. Now you, blondie."

The blond boy nodded...ramen, that was the theme, and dreams to become the Hokage. The black haired boy was next, no likes, dislikes, and a disturbing dream, "...my ambition is to kill a certain person..." Kakashi noted the reactions of his other pupils. The blonde looked freaked, the pink haired one looked like she was about to swoon, and the midget looked...bored.

"Okay, pinky, you're next."

Sakura was only interested in one thing, Sasuke. Kakashi sighed, things were looking rather grim for him, "Okay, lastly, the midget." Said midget growled at him.

"My name is Avetre Maevrin, call me Maeve. I like Bob, Fred, and George...you'll meet them later, and squirrels. I don't like fame. My hobbies include coming up with new ways to annoy people and making poisons, researching poisons, and using poisons. My dream for the future...to stay out of as many wars as bloody possible."

Kakashi blinked...oooooooooookay. That was odd. He smirked, "Well, now that we've been introduced...our first mission is tomorrow, it's survival training. It has a 66 rate of failure. Be sure not to eat breakfast, you'll end up puking. Here are the parameters." He handed out some slips of paper before poofing away.

Maevrin tilted her head, she was certain she'd heard him laughing maniacally.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kakashi arrived at training ground 7 and found three very disgruntled genin. He glanced around, looking for Maevrin; he found her sitting on one of the posts he intended to use in his tests. Maevrin was writing something in a book. Naruto and Sakura finally noticed him, they swung around and screamed, "YOU'RE LATE!" Sasuke simply looked annoyed. Maevrin merely shut her book and hopped off the post.

"Sensei-san...what, did you forget to set your alarm?" Maeve grinned feraly.

Kakashi sweat dropped, '_Already, I have no respect from my students.'_ He then grinned in anticipation, "Morning students. The test ends at noon." he pulled an alarm from one of his many pockets and set it on a stump. He turned to his students and explained the test to them. "If you want to get the bells, then you'll need to come at me with the intent to kill." Naruto as he expected got hyped up and attacked him before he even said to begin. He sighed and moved to subdue the hyperactive boy, "I didn't say go yet..." He noticed that Maevrin looked amused, "Maevrin, you don't seem to have any weapons, were are your kunai?"

Maevrin shrugged, "Never used a kunai or a shurikan before. I do have some weapons, but I don't wanna show them to you yet, so there, nya."

Kakashi groaned, "Joy. GO!" Kakashi grinned as his four students disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maevrin shot disappeared into the trees, hesitating only briefly to grab her longbow and quiver, she easily blended in with the foliage. She had arrived at the training ground, after eating breakfast, to hide her weapons in the foliage and scout out the territory. She'd taken his warning about the breakfast with a grain of salt; she'd doubted it would be any worse than some of the things she'd seen. Her eyes were still locked on her new sensei and the crazed orange blonde that was getting ready to leap out at him. _'Well, if he wants to get his head handed to him, then more power to him. This at least will give me some idea of what I'm going to be up against.' _She sighed, wishing yet again for her old friends Wooky and Maelynn. They at least knew what they were doing...most of the time. If they were there they'd be able to help her in her objective.

Maevrin took a deep breath and sharpened her concentration. She watched Kakashi, studying him for his weakness. Her previous sensei had taught her how to study people, how to exploit what weaknesses they had and how to penetrate their defenses. She growled slightly at the man as he pulled out an orange covered book. She'd seen Gwen's brother-in-law read that type of book once before. Then Naruto flew off the handle, _'Idiot! Don't ever become enraged like that!'_ She noticed some movement out of the corner of her eye, turning her head quickly she notice Sasuke studying Kakashi almost as sharply as she had. She stared blankly for a while before a suspicion surfaced in her mind, _'This...all of this crap with Naruto...it's almost like they planned it...' _This disturbed her greatly, could her observations have been wrong? Was Naruto really as dumb as he acted or was it a ruse? She had noticed that Sasuke had different levels of apathy, between normal people, fan girls, and Naruto. She sat back, thinking, _'Those little devils! They've got the entire village fooled! I could grow to respect these brats.'_ Her attention was drawn back to the fight and the evident outcome. _'Oo; Ooooooooooouch, that didn't look pleasant.'_

Kakashi started to blush, it was taking all Maevrin's self discipline not to just feather the pervert where he stood. She refrained because she knew he was expecting an attack and she knew that it wasn't the right time or place to set an ambush. She liked to think of herself as down to earth. That being said, she knew she didn't stand a chance against Kakashi with a conventional strategy. She'd never be able to take him on toe-to-toe and jutsu wise she was...rather lacking...majorly. So she had to use common sense...and her well developed sense of paranoia. Maevrin's musings were cut short upon the arrival of Naruto's shadow clones, _'Solid clones? Oh, blood, Maelynn would give her eyeteeth to know that one!'_ She was so sorely disappointed when Naruto flubbed...again. She saw where Kakashi went and prepared to stalk him. When he moved she silently followed, no more than a shadow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi looked around, wondering, not for the first time, what had happened to the midget of his group. He'd seen neither hide nor hair of her during the entirety of the exam and it was starting to worry him. He glanced over at the fainted Sakura and the grumbling head of Sasuke. So much for them. He blinked his exposed eye and sighed sadly, well, he doubted Maevrin would offer a hand to her teammates anytime soon...sooooooo back to the book. He let out a perverted giggle as he pulled out his infamous orange book. That was the last nail on his coffin. He jerked slightly as he felt a stinging pain hit his back, penetrating the layer of ring mail in his vest and erupting out of his chest. He stared in shock as he saw a bloody arrow bury itself in a tree on the other side of the clearing. The last thing he saw before he died was Maevrin walking over to him with a rather feral grin on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I was actually quite surprised that someone actually found this story after so long. Thank you Ierinna for finding my story. It gave me the kick in the pants I needed to continue with it. Ambrant, I open ended her stealth rolls 3 times and her combat rolls twice, got a blasted 66 for the crit. I was laughing my head off as I pictured the combat, I really was._

_Disclaimer: I have maybe five cents and my brain...which is half rotten, but I'd be willing to share!_

**Chapter 3**

"He said, and I quote, 'come at me with the intent to kill.' I did, he died, that's all there is to say about it!" Maevrin yelled.

The Sandaime pinched the bridge of his nose, "I know he told you to come at him with the intent to kill. I know that, but did you really have to kill the man?" He cast a sidelong gaze to the other three genin from team seven, yeah, they looked spooked. Sakura looked especially freaked, but then she woke up in a pool of her sensei's blood, so it was allowed.

"Yessssssssssssss, I did have to kill him. He was taunting me with that blasted orange book, evil, vile thing it is...." Maeve hissed, she then started cackling maniacally, "Yes, all perverts must die, I shall kill every last one with the vile orange!" Naruto started looking rather nervous here, the Sandaime did as well. The Sandaime silently vowed to himself that the sadistically homicidal midget would never find out what was in his desk drawer.

Sarutobi exchanged a pained look with the ANBU who'd brought team seven up to his office shortly after the debacle. One of the ANBU was rather nervous, in fact, if he wasn't mistaken, that ANBU was the same one Maeve had attacked when she'd been brought in. He inhaled deeply, "Do you know what the purpose of the test was?"

Sakura frowned, "It was so three of us could pass."

Sarutobi sighed and looked at Sasuke and Naruto, both had slightly nervous expressions. His gaze slid to Maeve. He groaned inwardly, she had a contemplative look on her face as she studied the boys of the team. Maeve grunted in annoyance, _'Me and my niceness, I've gotta bale them out....' _"The test was to see if we could work together as a team."

"Then why didn't you even try teamwork?"

Maeve grinned, "He annoyed me very badly. Besides, it's not like it would have worked anyway. Pinky over there wouldn't have worked with blondie and I don't see broody working well with many people. If this team is passed it will be the most dysfunctional team known to man." Sakura gasped in outrage, Sasuke and Naruto both looked somewhat guilty, broody, and nervous. They'd noticed the looks given to them by their unexpected teammate. Maeve sighed, "That being said, I'd say give the bells to the three of them anyways, keep me off the bloody team. They'd drive me insane in short order."

Sakura had stars in her eyes, up until she heard the implied insult. Sasuke grunted and Naruto bit his lip. Naruto finally groaned, "You'd better keep one of the bells. I think I might end up getting the team killed...especially with my lack of taijutsu skills."

Sasuke shook his head, "Dobe. You won't be able to take the test again. I at least would be able to try out again."

Sakura frowned, "No, Sasuke-kun's too good to go back. I'll go back."

Maeve glared at them, "I don't like any of you. I don't want to be on your team. So, don't even think of giving me a bell." This earned her glares from the other three members of team seven and a snort of amusement from Sarutobi.

Maeve was about to continue her rant when a great deal of killer intent came at them from behind. She swung around, dragging a katana out from who knows where and getting into a loose stance, she unconsciously moved between her three teammates and the KI. "YOU FOUR....pass!" Kakashi stood before them, a bandage wrapped around his chest and the eye-smile firmly in place on his face.

Maeve paled, "You're still alive?! Oh, no, oh nonononono." she swung around to Sarutobi, "I refuse to have an undead sensei! No, you can't make me!"

Sarutobi grinned, "The ANBU squad I had observing the test were able to get Kakashi to the hospital in time to be resuscitated. He did, technically die...for a minute or so, but he was revived with little trouble."

Kakashi turned to the smallest member of his team, "...I'm actually impressed you managed to kill me. That being said, don't do it again. Here is the motto of my team, those who don't complete a mission are scum, those who abandon their friends are lower than scum. Meet me at training ground seven tomorrow at eight, we'll start training and missions. Maeve, you'll stay behind."

Maeve whimpered but nodded. Three fifths of team seven walked out the door while the other two waited for the door to close. Kakashi turned to Maeve after the door had closed, "I'm not going to do anything about that mishap, I did tell you to come at me with the intent to kill. What I want to know is this, what did you use and have you truly never used kunai or shurikans?"

Maeve nodded, "I used a long bow. I've never used a kunai or a shurikan. Long bows have more power and can be fired at a greater distance. Not only that, but they're fairly swift to redraw, my bow's range is 500 yards...I think."

Kakashi nodded, "That's impressive. How are you at taijutsu and ninjutsu?"

Maeve frowned, "Why are you asking me this and not the rest of the team?"

"The rest of the team I have scores on and paperwork for. You're unknown."

Maeve sighed, "I think you're going to need to update on Sasuke and Naruto." at Kakashi's look she continued, "It's just something I noticed, it could be nothing or it could be something, but those two know more than they let on. They knew the purpose of the bell test. Naruto was also drawing you into a taijutsu fight so that Sasuke could analyse you."

Kakashi frowned, "Why do you say that?"

"Think about it. Naruto fought you and led you across the clearing, then he was mostly stationary. Where he had you was where Sasuke had a greater view."

"Then why didn't Sasuke team up with him later?"

"No time, you headed off immediately to deal with him and after you'd dealt with Sasuke and Sakura...well, I'd dealt with you."

Kakashi thought this over, "That would explain a lot...like how Sasuke knows so much more about Naruto than the rest of the people in their class...and don't think I don't realize what you just did, I want to know what your tai- and nin-jutsu skills are."

Maeve glared, "Try to help someone.... Okay, my taijutsu style is the Kage Nashi (no shadow) style...actually that's a weapon style. I have basic taijutsu knowledge in the Tora (tiger) style...but that's it. Hmmm, ninjutsu...I've got some invisibility techniques, poison techniques, I can, of course to the replacement and bushin no jutsu...I do have basic healing techniques but those mostly involve medicines due to the poison mastery I've got...and I do mean mastery, I was known as a poison mistress in my clan. I was an assassin, there's no other way to put it. I can hold my own against chunin in a toe to toe fight, but I can kill a jounin when I use my assassination techniques. I'm also pretty good at disguises and a few infiltration techniques."

"How good are you with your naginata?" Sarutobi asked, causing then to jump, they'd forgotten the Hokage was there. The ANBU had long since left.

Maeve grinned, "I'm better at my naginata than I am with the katana. Here's my preferred weapons ranking, long bow first, naginata second, katana third. I killed a dragon with my long bow...from ambush, but hey, it was a kill. I killed Aramis Blackheart with my naginata. When I use my weapons...let's put it this way, I rely on acrobatics. I come in behind the tank, and while the tank has the enemy engaged in combat I either vault over the two of them and attack the enemy from behind or I dart around and do the same. I use my naginata as a pole vault at times. This allows me to ambush the enemy from behind."

"How can you ambush an enemy that knows you're there?" Kakashi asked.

"Like I said, I'm really, really good at ambushing things."

"So, you're going to be the shadow of the group. Why did you think you'd be able to defend your teammates from me when I came at you earlier?"

Maeve blushed, "What makes you think I was trying to defend them?"

Kakashi eye smiled, "You moved between them and me. You were prepared to defend them."

Maeve scowled up at him, her lower lip jutted out (read, she pouted), "Don't tell them that, they might think I actually like them!" she sighed then, and shrugged, "Well...I was more prepared to deal with a threat than they are. I would have felt like a heel if I'd let anything happen to them when I could do something about it."

Kakashi grinned, "That's good to hear. I'll tell you this now, I might need your help breaking Sakura of her bad habits and I know I'll need your help with Naruto. The counsel has declared that I'm to focus more on Sasuke because of his blood line. I don't intend to do that to the degree they want, but I will need to focus a good deal on him."

Maeve nodded slowly, "Yeah, I can see that.... I can also see that we're probably not going to see what Naruto or Sasuke are capable of until they want us to. I'll try to convince them otherwise, but they don't know me, and I doubt they'll trust me after the test.... If I can, I'll see if I can get all of us to train together, that way there'll be a better exchange of information and knowledge.... Blast it! I'm channeling my inner Wooky and Gwen!"

Sarutobi chuckled, "They are teacher, I take it?"

Maeve shrugged, "Wooky's the Tora style dojo master from our clan. Gwen...well Gwen's the Jill of all trades. She's got her hands in a lot of pies...illusions, infiltration, information, taijutsu...yeah, you name it, she knows at least a little about it. She's also the mama figure to a slew of orphans."

Sarutobi nodded, "Good examples to learn from. Were they part of your team?"

"Wooky was, so was Maelynn, Gwen was off and on. Gwen mostly focused on her husband and mothering orphans, though."

Sarutobi's brow furrowed, "Forgive me, but from the reports I received from your Kage I thought that Gwen was actually your junior...?"

Maeve glared, "She is."

Kakashi frowned, "Explain."

"Well, you see, Gwen's thirty years my junior. I'm 150 years old."


End file.
